gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaiapedia:Sandbox/Summer 2k14: Spirit of the Summer
The Spirit of the Summer was Gaia Online's # Summer event. Overview TBA Event timeline *August 8 :Announcement - Gaia 9 Action News: Spirit Festival :Kickstart - Spirit of the Summer begins *August 17 :Kickstart - Spirit of the Summer ends *August 18 :Mini-comic - Spirit of the Summer *August 19 :Announcement - Spirit of the Summer begins *August 29 :Announcement - Spirit of Summer end(ing) :Announcement - Free SDPlus grant *September 2 :Announcement - Kitsuko's Kitsunes are the winners of the event. *September 12 :Staff Notice - Summer Event Art Winners Announcements NPC Taru |content1 = Introduction Welcome everyone to the Spirit of the Summer art contest! Kitsuko and I were wondering who truly deserved to be immortalized more in the form of art. I, of course, think it's me. Kitsuko thinks that she should be. She clearly doesn't know what she's talking about. So we're leaving it to the Gaians to decide! We want to see you create art of us, although, I'm the one that truly deserves it the most. The rules are simp--- Hey! |title2 = |content2 = Rules I'll take over Taru, you don't know what you're talking about! I'll explain the rules of the contest. :• Submit entries to gaiacontests@gaiaonline.com with the subject title "Summer Art Contest." Be sure to include your username! :• Entries must be submitted by August 28, 2014 :• All forms of art are accepted :• No plagiarizing! If we catch you stealing art we will disqualify you. :• Entries must abide by the Terms of Service and Rules & Guidelines :• Art can be of Taru, Kitsuko, or both See? Simple! For the referenc--- TARU!!! |title3 = |content3 = References Kitsuko, you always like to try to take the spotlight! Well I'm going to give you some references you can use for your artistic minds. Taru - Kitsuko - Official Art - Of course, I'm the best so all art should be o--- KITSUKO, STOP IT!!! |title4 = |content4 = Prizes Mine now! I'm going to talk about the prizes, not you! We'll have three winners, each will have their own special set of prizes! Best Overall Winner The user with the best overall art will receive: :- An exclusive Spirit of the Summer Medal :- Taru's Mischief :- Kitsuko's Glow :- Animal Corrupt Kitsuko :- Animal Terrible Taru :- Summer Summoning (10 Pack) Best Taru The user with the best Taru art will receive: :- Taru's Mischief :- Animal Terrible Taru :- Summer Summoning (5 Pack) Best Kitsuko The user with the best Kitsuko art will receive: :- Kitsuko's Glow :- Animal Corrupt Kitsuko :- Summer Summoning (5 Pack) Good luck to all Gaians! }} ---- |content1 = Taru: Psst. Hey! I managed to sneak up here without Kitsuko noticing, I think, but I gotta keep my voice down in case she swings by. Listen, the Spirit of the Summer is gonna be decided soon, meaning it's almost time for our totally awesome summer matsuri to come to an end. And look, you terrific tanukis: you have been absolutely killing it. Seriously! I've been seein' you take down those kitsunes left and right, and it's almost enough to bring a tear to my eye. We're so close, guys. One final push and we're sure to be the win -- Kitsuko: TAAAAAAAAAARRUUUU! Taru: Ah, whiskers. Here she comes. OW! Was throwing your shoe at my head really all that necessary?! - Kitsuko: Here, shove over -- shove over! Ugh, stop hogging the entire announcement. I can't believe you thought you could do this without me. You're such a cheater! Taru: Who, me? What? Pfft. The mere insinuation is an insult to me, madam. Kitsuko: I didn't insinuate anything, I called you out on your cheating ways. Now, stop talking! It's my turn to address my keen kitsunes. Ahem! Hello, my foxy friends! Taru: Gross. OW! Kitsuko: Please ignore the blithering idiot I find myself saddled with, I promise he won't be interrupting me anymore. My fellow foxes, we're so close to achieving total victory over those terrible tanukis! And remember: to the victor goes the spoils. If you help lead my team to triumph, I promise you an incredible bundle of rewards! The losers (otherwise known as the tanukis) will get something too, but it won't be as spiffy as an entire bundle. Taru: Remember, you accumulate points for your team by playing fun games and battling other Gaians in the forums. Take those kitsunes out, tanukis! The Spirit of the Summer event officially ends on August 29th, 11:59 PM PDT, so it's time to start cracking some skulls, you guys! C'mon, Kitsuko is already way too smug. We need to knock her down a peg. Kitsuko: I'm the smug one? Really? Unbelievable. Kitsunes, you know what to do. You're all amazing. Just keep earning those spirit points and this will be an easy victory for us! Good luck, Gaians! And may the best team (my team) win! Spirit of the Summer 2k14! |title2 = |content2 = Taru: Pssst, Gaians. Sorry for the delay. I had to take care of Kitsuko so she didn't try to take all the cre--- Kitsuko: TARRRRRRUUUUUU!!!!! DON'T YOU DARE!!!! Taru: Oh crud! Okay, quickly! We have our winners! We want to thank everyone for their participation. Of course, anything of me is the best. Congratulations to BOMB4Y for the best art of yours truly. You can see it here. Kitsuko: TARU YOU GIANT JERK! Ah-hem. Now that you've learned your place. I want to take this moment to congratulate aeonicfissure for the best art of your loyal and humble leader. You can see that here AYYYIII!!! Taru: A STEEL LANTERN? WAS IT NECESSARY TO HIT ME WITH THAT KITSUKO? Augggghhh! Headlock?! Kitsuko: Of course Taru! It's fitting for our announcement for our overall winner, animexguy for this riveting piece featuring you and me! You can see this masterpiece here! Hey! HEY! GET YOUR ARM OUT OF THERE TARU! Taru: Well fine! But I know all of our runner ups and honorable mentions! There were so many great pieces of art that we had such a difficult time deciding, so we wanted to highlight some of our favorites! Runner Ups :milkpan :Exorcise me :Rainmaria :Yamashta (Very slight NSFW warning) :Payonai :Pen Pressure Honorable Mentions :Aerdian Comic Page 1 :Aerdian Comic Page 2 :Aerdian Comic Page 3 :Aerdian Comic Page 4 :Wisdom Chyck Taru: Whoa, Kitsuko, what are you doing!? AH! Kitsuko: Well that's just great Taru! I can't believe you did that... Okay Gaians, we need to go, but we wanted to leave you with all the entries we received! Thank you for all your entries, we loved them all! You can see them here! We loved them so much that everyone who enter received a Summer Summoning! Until next time. Come on Taru... OW! DON'T PULL ON MY TAIL LIKE THAT! }} NPC Kitsuko |content1 = Kitsuko: Is this thing on? Can you hear me? Sorry, I'm not the most tech-savvy of spirits... Let me just adjust this knobbly looking thingie and... Yes! Ahem! Hello, everyone! My name is Kitsuko, a friendly kitsune spirit who is clearly vastly superior to all other spirits who may attempt to oppose me. As your obvious candidate and choice for the Spirit of the Summer, I feel it is my duty to tell you all about the big summer matsuri I've been plan -- h-hey, give me that back! TARU, YOU JERK -- - Taru: Did you seriously think you could do this without me, Kitsuko? Here, shove over. Let someone who actually knows what they're talking about take over. Yo, Gaians. I'm Taru. And let me just state for the record that I am way, way more awesome than Kitsuko. Did you know she hardly lifted a finger while we were setting up this giant festival for you guys? I had to practically do everything by myself! Kitsuko: T-that's not true! Taru: Methinks the lady doth protest too much. Anywho, I'm your amazin' tanuki spirit, and I'm here to recruit you. Come join my team and we'll make this a summer to remember! Kitsuko: OH MY GOD TARU, SHUT UP! Don't listen to him, guys. Join my team and I'll make this the most amazing summer ever! After all, we're going to be putting out a new game every other day... Taru: Plus, you can always challenge your fellow Gaians to battle in the forums. You might even run into staff members, moderators, or even me. If you're lucky, that is. You can't see it, but I totally just winked. Kitsuko: Gross. Anyway, there are going to be new items every day, so make sure you log in for the whole event to collect them all! Taru: And remember, this is a competition between the terrific tanukis -- Kitsuko: And the keen kitsunes! Taru: To see who becomes the Spirit of the Summer. Pick your team and start racking up those spirit points! Kitsuko: You only have until August 29th to fight for your favorite spirit, so it's time to get down to business! Check out the event page to find out all the information you need to start enjoying the festivities! Taru: Oh, and if you're feeling creative -- and want to draw someone who is totally the greatest ever, aka me and not Kitsuko -- don't forget to participate in our art contest for some amazing prizes! Kitsuko: We'll see you there, Gaians! Spirit of the Summer 2k14! |title2 = |content2 = Kitsuko: Pssst~ Hey Gaians, Kitsuko here. I was digging around and found a surprise for all of my Kitsune sup --- Taru: KITSUKO! YOU LIAR! YOU STOLE THAT FROM ME! Kitsuko: Taru! What are you doing here? I mean, I don't know why you were tied up. You must have fallen into some rope. Taru: DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT! I was going to give that out to all my supporters! Give that back! Kitsuko: It's mine now to give out! He--- HEY! Taru: It's mine now! Loyal tanuki supporters, here, for encouragement, take --- KITSUKO!! Kitsuko: This! Surprise! |title2 = |content2 = Kitsuko: Hello, all my fabulous kitsunes! Kitsuko here, your newly crowned Spirit of the Summer, gleefully celebrating my triumphant victory! That's right: we spectacular kitsunes are officially the champions of the summer matsuri! As if there was ever any doubt that we'd win. Thanks to your hard work, vigilance, and tireless efforts, I am proud to announce my complete and total superiority over that laughable excuse for a spirit, Taru! OHOHOHOHO -- Taru: All right, enough! Three days of this! Three days of your constant crowing! Kitsuko, you may be victorious now, but just wait... Kitsuko: Sorry, can't hear you, too busy basking in my own radiance! Besides, I've got better things to do. There are prizes to hand out, you know! Taru: Yeah, yeah, I know. But first I feel the need to say a little somethin'. All right, Tanukis -- we may not have won this round, but that doesn't mean I'm not proud of you. You fought hard! You fought well! Maybe some of you fought a little too honorably, but hey, I can't fault you for that. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I appreciate your devotion. We might not be the champions, but we are tanukis! And that automatically makes us totally, totally awesome. Kitsuko: Wow, Taru, that was... Surprisingly touching. Well, enough chatter from both of us! I'm sure you're all interested in taking home some exciting summer matsuri swag, so click here or below to claim your prize! My lovely kitsunes win a fabulous victory bundle... Taru: And my fellow tanukis get a fun, animated lantern! Kitsuko: Thank you all so much for all your support, and for making this event so fun for all of us! Claim Your Prize!}} Event conclusion TBA Criticism & Compliments TBA Event Items "item set" Gaians were able to "activity" in Gaia Shops or in Gaia Towns to --earn Spirited clothing. --earn candy to give to Jack in return for Jack themed clothing. * Other items * Shops Map: * Achievements Additional info Trivia *TBA "activity" quotes Gallery Technical issues ;Site & Forum ;Gaia Towns Staff Notices Kitsuko: Hello Gaians! Your kitsune leader and Spirit of the Summer, Kitsuko, here! We wanted to let everyone know that we hav--- Ow! Taru! That's my he, whaa! Taru: Gaians! Don't listen to what she has to say! I have the ballots! We have our winners of our Spirit of the Summer Art Contest! You can... WHAT IS THAT?! Kitsuko: Don't worry about Taru, he'll be okay... I think... Anyway! You can see all our entries and vie--- Taru: That'll learn her... Oh right! Quick, before she gets back up! We have all our winners and entries here! Check them out while I sneak out... Thank you to everyone for participating! See also * "Name of Event" 2k* guide * "event" items References External links * [ Landing page] Name of Event Announcement forum Event forum Category:Summer event Category:2014 Event